


Different

by Zyrann



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: Two nerds falling for each other.The abuse tag is cause Fenton have bullies, Gyro helps him
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This isn't beta tested so I you have any comments they're all welcome and very appreciated uwu 
> 
> Promp by Fenro week 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Gyro had always been a lone wolf. He didn’t talk much to people and he was always in the labs, doing something. Nothing ever affected him, part of the school really didn’t know much about him except for his great notes, the other half was scared since he had provoked a few explosions with his experiments.

  
Fenton wished he could be like that, but he cared about people, he wanted to make friends, and hang out and talk to them, but with every passing year this has become more difficult. He wasn’t just a nerd trying to make friends, he was from Puerto Rico and had a bit of an accent he couldn’t quite vanish yet, he worked so hard to fit in, to make his m’ma proud, and not cause any trouble it was exhausting, and it really didn’t matter how hard he tried, he felt like it was never enough.

  
Last year a senior had approached him, told him that he was smart and complimented him, and listened to him. He thought he could trust him, he started feeling something _different._ He made the mistake to confess, and then the entire school laughed at him. Another rock to his tomb was added now that the rumors grew. He was just using him, and now he was alone. People passed by and laughed at his back.

  
He knew everything they said about him, it went from just being gay to become a prostitute. And even so, he was always nice to everyone, he helped his classmates with their homework, never told on anyone, he even did some chemistry projects for them.

  
“You don’t have to do that” Gyro told him once, in one of those occasions, they were both in the lab but for totally different reasons. That was the first time he heard his voice. He didn’t understand why he was talking to him, he smiled, with sadness in his eyes “I think I do.” The older just kept to his work.

  
What Fenton didn’t know was that Mr. Gearloose had been watching him since the incident happened. He had his own share of rumors, but never had come to the same level as the duck’s. He felt sorry for him, he was smart, compassionate, friendly and nice. There were so many qualities in him. His cheeks turned red as he watched him work for someone who didn’t deserve it, he got angry, not just at the jerks, but to Fenton as well for not standing up, and to himself for not being more of help. He knew practically everything about him, the latin was practically an open book, not just was trusting, his face showed all the emotions that a person could feel like he had them written in his forehead.

  
Besides all that Gyro thought he was handsome, his feathers were a very unique tan color, his hair was always styled and his clothes were perfectly ironed, whatever he wore. He had some muscle but not too much and to him his accent was enchanting. He liked the duck.

  
He had made a promise to himself. To ask him out.

  
This was a new challenge and took it as an experiment. This was the first time he had experienced those feelings so everything was going to be trial and error. He made a lot of research to start, and decided to talk to him in the place where he often found him alone. The labs.

  
“I made that project before, you’re making a mistake”

  
“oh, really?” Fenton looked surprised at the correction, he checked his notes again and couldn’t find it. “Would you mind helping me out?”

  
“That depends, is this your project or you’re doing it for one of your _friends_ ”

  
“It 's mine! The teacher said i would be free of tests if i could do this right”

  
Gyro smiled slightly at the excitement the duck showed “ok, I’ll do it”

  
“REALLY?! Thank you!”

  
They spent the entire afternoon together. Gyro made a mental note that helping him was a good way to go.The next morning the rooster found in his locker a thank you note and an invitation to lunch.

  
He showed up in the lab at launch time and fenton had everything ready. It wasn’t fancy but Gyro’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

  
“I’m glad you came! I made lunch, to thank you for your help, Mrs. Herick already freed me thanks to you! I hope you don’t mind spicy food, I made Mofongo, M’ma tought me. I hope you like it”

  
Gyro took a seat, couldn’t find his voice to speak, so just ate. His eyes glimmered with the first bite and kept on.

  
“I can see that you did like it.”

  
“You know, if you have troubles with any other class you can tell me, as long as it’s for your grades”

  
And Fenton took his word. They started to spend time together, and the rumors stuck to Gyro. He didn’t care for it and kept going. And Gyro’s words stuck to Fenton. It was time to stop.

  
For the next couple weeks he refused to do someone else’s homework. It didn’t matter how they asked or who they were, they all treated him like trash, so why would he? He didn’t think about what this could bring. After a long day with Gyro they parted ways to get home, the duck didn’t arrive.

  
When the morning came the rooster wore his best vest and hat and headed to school. The graduation was coming and he was about to take that big step everybody talks about and was asking him to the prom. He waited and waited. Lunch break was over and he didn’t show up. By 3:00 p.m. he was worried, and that just grew when he stopped by his class and talked to the teacher, but wasn’t her answer what set him on fire, but what the jocks leaving behind him said.

  
_“That prick won’t mess with us again”_

_  
“He’ll think twice before saying no to US”_

  
His heart was hammering in his chest, he was gasping for air even before he started running. In his race he pushed one of the jerks that he overheard before and didn’t care if they chased him, in his mind the only thing that mattered was getting to Cabrera's home. When he arrived his eyes watered, his mouth was completely dry and breathing burned. He had sweat all over his body and even a fruit fly was squashed against his glasses. He took a moment to look presentable before knocking.

  
“Can I help you?” Officer Cabrera opened the door, her look was fierce and fearless

  
“Good evening, My name is Gyro Gearloose, I’m friends with your son. I came to see how he is and brought his homework” The words sounded rehearsed. He probably repeated it a million times in his head for the last 10 minutes. She let him in. The house was small and cozy, lots of decorations, and pictures were everywhere, he smiled at seeing a photograph of Fenton and his family when his father was alive, he looked so happy, must have been 5 at the time, but he wasn’t here for that.

  
Mrs. Cabrera showed him to Fenton’s room.

  
“¿Pollito? Te vino a ver un amigo”

  
“¿Quién es M’ma?”

  
“Un pollo alto y delgado.”

  
“Gyro!” His voice sounded grasp and low, so different to what he’s used to hear. M’ma cabrera opened the door to let him peek. The duck had bruises all around, his eye was closed and the corner of his beak had blood, dry now. For the first time in ages, Gyro was crying.

  
The officer left to let them talk, she knew her pollito. Fento hid under his blanket and Gyro sat on the side of the bed. They kept quiet for a moment, till the rooster’s sobs broke it. Fenton peaked and got out, now Gyro could look at all the damage. The duck had bandages around his torso, bruises in his legs, feet and arms and some tore open there. He had to take off his glasses to clean the tears.

  
“Don’t cry, it’s ok” There was the voice he was used to hearing, the voice he loved. Even in this condition he was so selfless and caring  
“No it's not." his hands grabbed the duck’s cheeks as softly as the fall of a leaf, “It’s my fault, I should have brought you home.” He got close, till their foreheads touched, careful not to hurt him “I’m sorry”

  
“Don’t, don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong” He caressed the hands holding him and rubbed in them slowly. “Honestly, i’ve been worse”

  
Gyro couldn’t help but laugh at the way he said it, knowing that he was doing it for him, there were butterflies in his stomach. “Liar, you ha-”

  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence. To everyone else Gyro was crazy, playing with fire and not talking to anyone that wasn’t completely necessary, but this past few weeks the duck had learned so much from him, he was like a fortress and not anyone could even have to chance to get in, but if you did you found yourself in a golden castle, filled with sweetness and care. Fenton felt the same butterflies, urging him to do something, and overcame his fear of repeating the past to kiss him. It lasted a couple seconds but felt like hours, probably cause the long wait they both endured till this moment.

  
They broke and now the smaller was the one crying “Oh god, did i hurt you? Are you ok?” The rooster’s questions were just answered with a nod and a smile, even in his current state this moment with this boy was perfect. Two soft thumbs cleaned the tears under his eyes, and his gaze met with one as tender as the pinks that dyed the skies. Who would have known Gyro’s eyes could be so clear.  
The duck answered “I’ll be better if you go to prom with me”


End file.
